1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having an OLED display device that is designed to absorb the external impact in order to improve an impact resistance property, and to a process of manufacturing that display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display device includes a plurality of OLEDs device each having a hole injection electrode made of hole injection material, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. The OLEDs emit light using energy generated during excitons generated by electron-hole combination in the organic emission layer drop from the excitation state to the ground state.
By the above stated principle, the OLED display devices have a self-emissive characteristic. Therefore, unlike liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), the OLED display devices do not require a separate light source and thus a thickness and weight of the OLED display devices may be reduced. Further, the OLED display devices have a variety of high quality properties such as low power consumption, high luminance, quick response, and the like. Therefore, the OLED display devices are drawing attention as the upcoming alternative display devices for portable electronic devices.
Generally, a typical OLED display devices includes a panel assembly in which OLEDs are formed, a bezel coupled to the panel assembly at a rear side of the panel assembly, and a printed circuit board (PCB) electrically connected to the panel assembly by a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). Further, a bezel formed of metal may be optionally coupled to the panel assembly in order to enhance mechanical strength of the panel assembly.
A panel assembly of the LCD device includes two substrates and liquid crystal filled in a space defined between the two substrates. Unlike the LCD device, the OLED display device is designed such that empty spaces exist at interior of the panel assembly. Therefore, mechanical strength of the OLED display device may be not sufficient. Particularly, the OLED display device is typically adhered to a housing of an electronic device by a double-sided adhesive tape. The housing receiving the OLED display device, however, may not be provided with any absorption member for absorbing external impacts.
Therefore, when a user accidentally drops the electronic device having the OLED display device, the drop impact (external impact) may be directly transferred from the housing to the OLED display device. Therefore, relatively large torsion load and/or relatively large bending load may be applied to the bezel and thus the bezel is deformed. As a result, the torsion load and/or the bending load are transferred to the panel assembly coupled to the bezel. This may cause the damage of the panel assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.